fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Pre-''Full House'' * 1905: Jesse's grandfather Iorgos "Papoulo" Katsopolis is born * 1935: Nick Katsopolis is born * 1940: Papouli Katsopolis marries Gina * April 25, 1957: Vicky Larson is born * September 1957: Joey Gladstone is born * December 1957: Danny Tanner is born * March 5, 1958: Pam Katsopolis is born * 1960: Wendy Tanner is born * April 15, 1963: Jesse Katsopolis is born * June 8, 1964: Rebecca Donaldson is born * 1967: Danny writes a seven–page letter to Annette Funicello * February 23, 1968: Danny and Joey pledge to be best friends forever * July 29, 1972: The last time Danny and Joey play basketball * September 1972: Danny goes to tenth grade where she met his future wife Pamela * October 20, 1976: Steve Hale is born * 1976: Danny Tanner and Pamela Katsopolis get married * March 12, 1977: Joey's car blows up again, in Palm Springs and Danny lends him money * January 9, 1977: D.J. Tanner is born * November 23, 1977: Kimmy Gibbler is born * June 22, 1979: The last time Danny and Joey arm wrestle * December 19, 1980: Gia Mahan is born * 1981: Jesse sneaks to his graduation party, despite dropping out * January 19, 1982: Stephanie Tanner is born * September 8, 1986: Teddy is born * October 13, 1986: Denise Frazer is born * November 12, 1986: Michelle Tanner is born * May 12, 1987: Pamela Tanner dies in a car accident caused by a drunk driver * End of May or beginning of June, 1987: After Pam's death, Danny's mother moves in to help Danny with the girls During Full House * August: Three months after Pam's death, Danny sends her mother home and Jesse & Joey move in to help raise the kids * September 8, 1987: New school year begins (Stephanie going to kindergarten, and D.J. going into the fifth grade * September 1987: Danny, Joey and Jesse going to fishing "cruise" * October 1987: Danny is covering a major boxing match. Michelle catches a cold * November 26, 1987: To Tanners, it is the first Thanksgiving without Pam * December 1987: **Danny turns 30 years old **Joey moves to Danny's garage * January 1988: **Stephanie and Jesse gets chicken pox **Stephanie turns six years old * February 1988: Events of Danny's first date * March 1988: Cousin Steve pays a visit to Tanners * May 1988: Stacey Q in San Francisco * September 1988: Stephanie goes to first grade, D.J. goes to sixth grade * October 1988: **Stephanie cuts Jesse's hair **Jesse gets into motorcycle accident * November 23, 1988: **Kimmy Gibbler's 12th birthday **Danny starts hosting Wake Up, San Francisco **Rebecca Donaldson's first appearance * 1988: Comet the Dog is born * 1990: Papouli and Gina Katsoplis celebrate their 50th wedding anniversary * February 14, 1991: Jesse Katsopolis and Rebecca Donaldson get married * November 12, 1991: Nicky and Alex Katsopolis are born * 1994: The death of Papouli Katsoplis Post-''Full House'' * 1995: D.J. Tanner graduates college and goes to University of California in Berkeley * 1996: Stephanie goes to high school * 1998: **Comet the dog dies **Nicky and Alex goes to school * 1998: **While in college, D.J. Tanner meets Tommy Fuller **1998: Jesse, Becky and Twins are moving out from Tanner household * 1999: **D.J. and Tommy Fuller are dating **D.J. and Tommy graduate college **Tommy proposes D.J. * 2000: **Steve Hale getting married **D.J. and Tommy Fuller are getting married **Stephanie graduates high school and goes to college **Jesse's band "Hot Daddy and Monkey Puppets" breaks away **Michelle goes to high school **Kimmy Gibbler meets Fernando at barber shop * September 11, 2001: Terrorist attacks in New York City and Washington, D.C. Vicky Larson getting killed while on board at United Airlines Flight 93 * 2001: Steve and his wife getting divorced where Steve loses half of his money and as going through divorce, he also loses his great hair * 2002: **Kimmy Gibbler marries Fernando **Ramona Gibbler is born * 2003: **Jackson Fuller is born **Stephanie decides to becoming a D.J. and she's moving to England * 2004: **Michelle goes to college **Nicky and Alex going to high school * 2008: **Michelle graduates college **Michelle and Teddy are moving to New York, where Michelle decides to build–up her fashion empire and Teddy gets a job at ABC7 **Max Fuller is born * 2009: **Nicky and Alex graduating high school and attending to college **Michelle and Teddy getting engaged **D.J. Tanner–Fuller gets a job at Harmon Pet Care **At 6th birthday, Ramona ruins Jackson's birthday party **Jackson Fuller goes to school **Joey's getting an offer to perform in Las Vegas * 2010: **Michelle and Teddy getting married **Joey is moving to Las Vegas **Danny converts recording studio back to bedroom **Danny Tanner meets Teri * September 11, 2011: Danny and Teri get engaged * 2011: Joey does well in Las Vegas, fans and critics loves him * 2012: Danny and Teri getting married * 2013: **Jesse and the Rippers do a reunion gig on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon **While in New York, Danny, Jesse and Rebecca also pay a visit to Michelle, where they learn that her marriage with Teddy is wrecking **Max Fuller goes to school * 2014: **Michelle and Teddy getting divorced **D.J. is pregnant with third baby **Fireman Tommy Fuller getting killed in action **Kimmy and Fernando getting separated **In England, Stephanie discovers she is infertile **Tommy Fuller, Jr. is born **D.J. moves back to her childhood home with her kids * 2015: **''Wake Up, San Francisco'' ends **Danny and Rebbecca get an offer to host new national morning show Wake Up, USA in Los Angeles **Jesse gets an job offer in Los Angeles as lead composer for General Hospital During Fuller House * 2015: **Stephanie pays a visit to home **Going away party to Danny, Rebbecca and Jesse **Danny, Teri, Rebecca and Jesse are moving to Los Angeles. Joey moves back to Las Vegas **Stephanie decides to not go back to England and stays with D.J. to help raise her kids **Kimmy and Ramona also move in Category:Browse